


Dorota's Stories

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [23]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, nate archibald - Freeform, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Dorota tells the kids a story.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Dorota's Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-third part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Dorota's Stories**

* * *

_March 5, 1996_

On a dark Tuesday morning at the Waldorf penthouse located on the Upper East Side of New York City.

Having enough of the stubbornness and refusal to lie on their beds and get some sleep of certain children. The adult that was in charge of watching the young group decided to sit them down and have a nice long chat with them. Hoping to convince them to go straight up to the room and retire for the night.

And so on the night of another sleepover Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf, Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald all planted themselves closely together sitting on the wooden floor. They were all situated near the lit fireplace with crackling flames that was stationed in the penthouse's living room floor. They were getting ready to listen to the Waldorf's newly hired maid, Dorota Kishlovsky. 

With Dorota began to tell her tale that she brought from Poland, the four young tots focused on her voice. Dorota started to tell the scary tale, it was about what happens to the children who don't want to go to sleep at night and how the Polish monster will try to get them and then proceed to devour them. The four kids eyes and mouths widened as the storyteller continued with the horrifying narrative. They tried their very best not to give in to their nerves and just go upstairs to Blair's room.

Not able to hide how terrified they were, Serena and Blair let out small whimpers as the story became worse and clung desperately for security onto the boys. Serena wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and Blair hid her face on Chuck's chest. Even though they were shaking with fright on the inside, Chuck and Nate put up a brave front for the girls and also so that they will not be forced to go to bed. So the four of them hugged each other providing warmth, safety and support for one another in this petrifying time.

Though after Dorota had finished her story with a bone chilling ending, four pairs of feet immediately stomped loudly as the kids ran as fast as they can up the stairs. They have had enough of those scary stories and chose instead the safe haven that is Blair's room. 

Smiling a semi evil grin, Dorota stood up slowly from the living room floor and started to head towards room. She was confident that her charge and her friends will finally shut their eyes willingly and go to sleep.


End file.
